That's one weird girl
by Miishoki
Summary: The akatsuki is looking for a new member... and Deidara being foolish, gets himself into quite a situation... OCDeidara FujiDei OCDei DeiOC DeiFuji FujiwaraDeidara DeidaraFujiwara Chapter one is up! Happy Birthday Fujiwara! Fuji
1. Enter: Fujiwara

"Who is she?" One of the voices spoke out. He couldn't tell from who it came, but It sounded like it came from the glowing red eyes of the Uchiha. "Sachiko, Fujiwara. 18 years of age. She is a mass assasinator know throughout the snow village." _Mass... Assasinator...? Hmm... _There was a slight rumble amongst the members. "She will have to stay with one of you since we cannot build onto the lair just yet. Plus we need someone to retreive her and force her in." The pair of baby blue eyes leaned over to his danna, "Man, I'd hate to be-" "Deidara." His Leader's voice boomed. "WHAT!" The young artist yelled. "Since you seem to wish this on another member, I will put the girl in your room, and you will also retreive her." _Shit... _He cursed in his mind. "But-" "No photo identification is available, but I know someone who can give you a good description."

Deidara pouted into the darkness. "...Kay..." He muttered pathetically. "Go to the snow village, There is a woman who's husband was recently killed by her, She got away from the girl and has seen her. All it will take is a little persuasion." Deidara groaned but then agreed. "Dismissed."

"Mmm, Dannnnaa! This sucks, un!" The artist whined as they trailed along in the woods. "Shut up, Your the one who got us into this." "What? I was saying-" "Just stop whining." His danna scolded. The blonde huffed, ruffling the hair coving his eye.

"What did she look like?" Deidara held the collar of a young woman's shirt in his hand as she struggled against his grip on her neck. She gasped. "She... has dark red... hair and brown... eyes... she carries a large katana... with strange carvings in... it...oh... and... she has..." "She has what?" He urged, as the womans eyes began to close. "SHE HAS WHAT, UN?" The woman became heavier than before. Deidara let go, letting her body fall to the floor. _Shit... I killed her..._ "Deidara, What did you find out?" The explosionist spun around to meet the gaze of his danna. "She has dark red hair, brown eyes and carries a katana but there's also something else, but... She died before she could say..." Deidara scratched the back of his head and gave a guilty grin. "Whatever, I found some indication to where she's headed next, so let's go."

"Hmm..." They were again walking through a forest, in the distance they could see a building through the trees. "What is it Deidara?" "I wonder what that woman was gonna say about this girl..." He scratched his head as they came to the opening overlooking the building. "I mean it seemed like somethi-" "Ears." "Whaa?"

"Your weak." She grinned at the sight of her powerless victim. The man struggled against the ropes but couldn't escape. She leaned down infront of him. "Do you want me to make this fast? Or take it niiice and slooooww...?" She emphasized the word slow as she drew her katana. It caught the sunlight and reflected the strange carving on it. "P-p-please... D-d-don't hurt me..." "Haha, That's not the way it works hun." She held the long weapon to his neck. He shuttered at the icey metal against his flesh. "Buh-Bye." She gave him a devilish smile before putting pressure onto her sword, sending it cutting through his neck. "Hey, You." She turned to the voice and her demonic grin faded. "Talking to me?" A blonde haired boy, about her age stood behind her. "No, I'm talking to the guy you just killed- Yes I'm talking to you, un." She raised an eye brow at this blond kid. "That's no way to talk to a S ranked assasin." She said putting her hands on her hips. "That's actually why we're here." "Hm?" "We'd like you to join the Akatsuki, a group for S-ranked criminals." "Hell No... I'm more of a loner. If you know what I mean." She crossed her arms and smirked. "We don't take no for an answer." A more deep voice came from behind her. Before she could turn around, everything faded into the blackness...

_"Nighty night Sachiko-san..."_


	2. Falling already

"Hey, Wake up kid... We're almost there." A voice awoke her. "Hrmm... -HEY PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, realizing she was flung over the shoulder of the blonde that she had been approached by earlier. "No can do, I'll put you down when we get to the base, un" "NO! PUT ME DOWN NOWW!" She flailed and kicked, trying to get out of the exlosionists tist grasp. "Calm down." An unfamiliar voice to her came from the other side of her captor. She stopped flailing to look to where it come from. A short and stout shady character, with the same cloak as the one whoms shoulder she was flung over but his cone shaped hat covered his face. She sighed and fell limp over the you man's shoulder. "Hey, Who are you guys anyway?" "You'll find out soon enough, un" The short one spoke again. Fujiwara let out a exasperated sigh, "Hey, Dude." The blonde turned his head towards her, "Hm?" She brought her hand up to prop her head up. "What's this Akatsuki thing like?" "We're here, see for yourself, un." He put the assasin down onto the barren ground. A rock stood plainly in front of them, "A rock?" Large, Gray, and Dull. Definatly a rock. "It's underground." Corrected the blonde's so called danna. Each of the cloaked people stood on each side of the rock as their captive stood quizically watching. A few hand seals were done by both of them and soon the rock magically began to move to one side. The blonde one walked up to her and attempted to pick her up. Fuji leapt away before he could. "What the-" "I can walk you idiot." Fuji said plainly. "Fine." She felt a hand grab her wrist and forcefully pull her into the long dark hole that had hidden underneath the rock. Both the two Akatsuki members leapt in after her. Fuji found herself sliding down a long and pitch black tunnel. She could barely make out the figure of a cloaked person next to her. She began to panic, as they had been sliding down the tunnel for atleast 5 minutes and she couldn't see any light around her. He breaths quickened. She grabbed onto what was closest, the figure next to her and closed her eyes into the fabric of the cloak.

Deidara quietly slid down the dark tunnel to the akatsuki lair. He stayed quiet but kept an eye on the asssasin next to him. He could see she was beginning to be get anxious. He turned his eyes from her to the blackness around him. He gasped when he felt a figure getting closer to him. He looked down at the girl who had now wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He noticed wet droplets beginning to dampen his cloak coming from the closed eyes. Her breathing began to get slower and Deidara son realized she had fallen asleep. He grinned to himself recalling the first time he had gone down this tunnel.

_"Danna! Wait for mee!" The teen boy leapt up and into the dark hole his red haired partner had jumped down. He soon found himself incased in darkness and he had a falling sensation in his stomach. He clenched his stomach at this feeling. He didnt like it very much. After about 2 minutes he was getting tired of the feeling. He looked over at the dark figure next to him, His danna. He reached over and grabbed onto the red clouded cloak and pulled himself into the reach of his danna. "What the he-" Deidara held tight to the puppet master and pressed his face into the cloak. He closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep._

The light of the tunnel burned Deidara's eyes, making him wake from his flashback. He still had the assasin in his arms and she was sound asleep. The end of the tunnel neared quicker and quicker and Deidara soon shot out of it, landing on his feet, now with the red haired assasin in his arms bridal style. His danna waited outside the tunnel for him, straight faced. Deidara tried to look calm but he had to swallow down his smirk. _Some S rank assasin..._

"Deidara, where is she now?" The leaders voice boomed. "She's in my room, asleep. She fell asleep in the tunnel." "Alright. When she wakes bring her to speak with me." "Can I meet 'er Sempai? Can I?" The eager voice of Tobi blurted out. "We'll see, idiot, un." "No more interuptions Tobi." The leader again spoke to the one bright red eyed boy. "Sorryyyyy" "Did it take much force to get her here?" "Well, I wouldn't say a to-" "She refused to, so we had to put her out for half the walk, She woke up soon after and demanded to be let go, but soon gave up." Sasori interupted Deidara, stating plainly. Deidara sighed. "Yeah.. that, un." "Well, Keep an eye on her, If she didnt want to come, she might try and leave." "Yes sir." Deidara said, rolling his eyes in the dark. "Dismissed."


	3. The Leader

Fuji blinked her eyes open slowly but then closed them and inwardly groaned. Her head ached slightly and the back of her neck had a bruise from where she had been knocked out. Last she remembered she was in the dark tunnel hurdling down in with the blonde kidnapper. She was on something comfortable now, but what? and where? She rubbed her eyes and leaned up. She was covered by a baby blue blanket and she was in a large bed. "Awake already, un?" She turned her head to see the blonde from earlier. He was sitting at the table with a lump of clay infront of himself and he was molding it with his two hands. He turned his head to look at her. "Where the fuck am I...?" "Akatsuki Lair." "Lair?" Fuji laughed at that. "That sounds like something from a comic book." "Call it what you want, un." The young man stood up from the table and walked over to the kitchenette and began to wash his hands. "So, don't you think you owe me some answers?" Fuji pulled the blanket off her and pulled her feet to the side of the bed. "Nope, Leader will give you the answers, un." "Can I atleast get a name?" The blonde had now seated himself next to her on the bed. "Deidara, Explosionist from the rock village." He held out a hand. "Fujiwara," She grabbed his hand to shake it. Something hot and wet caressed her hand causing her to yank away. "What the hell? Eww?" Deidara was laughing hard at her reaction. He held up his hands, palms toward her. What looked like a mouth was on each of the hands. "That's kind of creepy..." Deidara rolled his eyes, "That's what most peoples reactions are. Come on, Leader-sama wants to see you."

The Akatsuki base to Fuji's suprise was much larger than she expected. Long corridors held the doors to the rooms of numerous members, There was a large den and a few other numerous rooms. Each door made Fuji wonder more and more what other places it held. Her new aquintance, Deidara finally led her to a large door that had a name plate on the door that said 'Leader' on it. It was very dark inside. He pulled open the door and pushed Fuji in and followed in after. A pair of bright eyes stared at her, The only thing visible was the outline of a messy mop of spiky hair. "Fujiwara Sachiko...?" The deep voice made Fuji nervous. "Y-Yessir." She looked back at Deidara who was calmly leaning against the wall behind them. He held a straight face which made Fujiwara even more nervous. Her ears twitched slightly at hte tension in the room. "You are now the newest member of the Akatsuki, I suggest you get used to the base quickly because since you are new, you'll be spending alot of time here. Deidara will show you around and you will be sharing a room with him. Make yourself aquanted with the other members and also be aware that some of them are very dangerous and will hurt with no mercy," A hand in the shadows pushed a package forward from the desk. He signaled for Fuji to take it. She reluctantly walked forward and took the package. "That is your Akatsuki cloak, keep it in good condition, we have reputation to uphold. You'll be filled in more later. Dismissed." Fuji nodded and began to walk towards the door. Deidara grabbed the handle and pulled it open for her. Light flooded into the room but Fuji had no interest in looking back to see the man. She didnt think she wanted to. He seemed scary enough.

"You were pretty scared in there, mm?" She and Deidara began the walk to their room again. "Wha- No, Why would I be scared?" Fuji scratched the back of her head, that infact had been a lie. "Heh, Dont worry 'bout it, Leader-sama is pretty intimidating, you learn to accept it,un" A friendly hand came up and patted her on the back. She almost flinched remembering the hands but, then relaxed realizing that a little hand saliva was the least of her worries. They soon were back to the room and Fuji quickly went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She stared in the mirror at her reflection, He clothes were pretty dirty and he hair was full of small bits of dirt and grass. She walk over to the shower and turned the hot water on. She stripped from the dirty clothes and stepped into the steamy water. The water felt good on the bruise on her neck and it was nice to finally get all the dirt off herself. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the ledge on the shower and read it. _Hello Hydration Shampoo and conditioner? That sounds kind of girly for a teenaged boy_. She sighed and poured some of the amber liquid into her hand. She scrubed her hair up and washed her body quickly before she shut the shower off and pulled the glass door aside. She grabbed a creme colored towel next to the sink and began to dry herself off. She looked around at the clothes on the floor. _Shit... No clean clothes. _Fuji wrapped the towel around herself and pulled open the door. Cold air rushed at her, making her flinch. Deidara's head turned toward the door. He raised an eyebrow at the partial naked girl in the door way, "Hey Deidara, Do you have something I can wear? My clothes are kind of dirty." "Yeah sure." Deidara stood up and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and a tee-shirt and tossed it at her without a care and went back to his work. Fuji kind of blushed at the fact she was going to wear his boxers but went back into the bathroom to change. When she came back she had brushed out her hair and was in the new clothes. She climbed onto the bed and layed down. "Oh no you dont!" Deidara leapt up and grabbed Fuji by the sleeve, "The bed is where I sleep! Your gonna have to like... sleep on the floor or something!" "What?! I'm new here?! I shold sleep on the bed!" "No! I was here first, I sleep on the bed!" "No!" "YES!" "NO!" "YOU FUCKING MANWHORE!" "YOU WEAK LITTLE BITCH!" Fuji stopped and stared wide eyed at Deidara. Her eyes began to burn as tears started to well up in them. "What's wrong?" Fuji fell to her knees at the foot of the bed. She covered her eyes with her hands. Her ears drooped to the side of her face. Deidara stood there shocked, wondering if he had said something wrong. "Uhh.. Fuji are you okay?" "I'm fine." Her voice was muffled by her hands and the words were hard to here between the sobs. Deidara sat down next her and put his hand on her back, rubbing small comforting circles. Fuji leaned into him, trying to find comfort out of anything near. He wrapped his arms around her, still kind of confused by the situation but trying to be comforting an make her stop crying.


	4. Good Morning Sunshine!

Fuji drowsily opened her eyes to peer at where she was. She couldnt remember what had happened last night but her eyes were sore and she still hurt in the neck area. Fuji went to stand up slowly, but found her self held back by something. She looked down to see two arms wrapped around her and turned to see Deidara fast asleep with her in between his sprawled legs. She gently removed his hands and stood up. She looked around at the room which was still dimly lit by a lamp near the bed. Fuji walked across the room to the kitchenette and opened a cubourd, Cheerios... Chips... Poptarts... She reached for the blue poptart box, which was chocolate fudge flavored and grabbed one of the packs. Silently, she pulled open the fridge and grabbed the milk. _**Knock Knock**_ There was a thud on the door. Fuji sat the milk on the counter and crept over to the door. She pulled it open to see a boy with a swirly orange mask. "Hello! I'm Tobi the good boy!" Fuji scratched the back of her head. "Uhh... I'm Fujiwara." "Tobi thinks your pretty" "Umm.. Thank you...?" With that, The boy named Tobi lunged toward her with his arms open to hug her. Fuji stopped him by catching him by the face as he came towrd her. "Sorry Tobi, I dont do hugs." "Aww Where ish Sempai?" "He's asleep. I have to finish eating, Go bother someone else." Fuji shut the door in his face in annoyance before turning on heel back towards her food.

Deidara yawned sleepily and blinked his eyes open. "What the hell?" He said quietly, realizing he was sitting on the floor by the side of the bed. He looked around, remembering last nights events. He heard some noise coming from the kitchenette and slowly stood up, steadying himself on the bed. Fujiwara was sitting at the table, eating a poptart casually, still in Deidara's boxers and shirt. "Good Morning, Deidara." Fuji spoke, without turning to look at him. He gave her a strange look before stretching his back out with a yawn. "Morning." Deidara gave one last stretch before letting his arms to his sides, "Hey, Ima go take a shower," He turned on heel to go into the bathroom hearing Fuji mutter a response.

Once she heard the door to the bathroom click closed, Fuji popped the last bit of her breakfast into her mouth and stood up. She sat the plate on the counter and walked to the dresser. She pulled it open, getting a slight squeek from the drawer in response. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and another tee-shirt belonging to Deidara and tossed them on the bed and closed the drawer. She pulled off the clothes she had worn to sleep and changed into the new clothes that were slightly big on her. The tee-shirt hung over her shoulder slightly and the jeans were a bit too long. She rolled the jeans up quickly before makeing her way to the door and leaving the room.

Deidara wrapped the towel around his bottom half and pulled the door open to the room. He glanced around noticing that there was no Fuji in it. He groaned. _Where the hell could she have gone? _He thought, dropping the towel, realizing there was no reason for him to have it 'covering' him if there was no girl in the room. He approached the dresser and began to look for the day's wear.

_Shit, forgot my katana... _Fuji said as she began to walk down the hall back to the room. She passed many doors before reaching her own. She grabbed the door nob and gave it a twist. She took a step into the room, and stopped. Her face suddenly flared. A naked Deidara turned to see what the noise had been, probably thinking it was just Tobi. His face slightly pinked noticing that is was Fuji. He quickly grabbed a shirt and covered up his exposed self. Fuji took a step back and shut the door. She turned on heel and began to walk away. _I guess I can live without my katana today..._


End file.
